Luz bajo la Sombra
by The Pied Piper
Summary: Basado n El Silmarillion.Haleth,Señora de los Haladim,vive el momento de mayor tristeza de su vida.Su padre y hermano han muerto y debe guiar sola a su pueblo


Luz bajo la Sombra

I

-Levántate.- Me dije, al ver que los rayos del sol despuntaban sobre las montañas. 

Hasta hace un rato, cuando me sorprendí meciéndome a mi misma, de rodillas, ansiosa por abrazar la calma y placidez del sueño, pensaba de una manera distinta. Deseaba cerrar los ojos, silenciar mis pensamientos y aminorar el latido de mi corazón, confiando en que existía la posibilidad de que la muerte me rozara con su manto mientras estaba en el lecho. Se llevaría mi espíritu con ella, y yo no presenciaría la destrucción de mi pueblo. 

Pero no, jamás habría podido adormecerme, y a pesar de que el cansancio agobiaba cada uno de mis músculos, me había decidido a no ceder antes de que los acontecimientos tomaran el camino que el destino les había reservado. Antes, cuando mi espíritu se sentía fuerte, enardecido por la contienda, cuan muchacho que siente el afán de pelear y jamás ha estado cerca de la batalla. Mi padre había bloqueado el sorpresivo ataque del enemigo a tiempo, su valor e ingenio lo había convertido en el líder de su pueblo. Percibía que la victoria estaba con nosotros, escrita ya en los anales de los Dioses de Occidente, cuya luz nos llamaba a seguir en esa dirección para tenernos más cerca de ellos. Ni el aislamiento, ni las precarias condiciones, ni el frío que significaba estar recluidos en la confluencia de dos ríos, nada podría haber atenuado la exaltación de mi alma, ni mi ánimo de lucha. 

En fin, los hombres cambian, sus pensamientos y sentimientos son como hojas llevadas por el viento del norte, pueden elevarse en jactancioso vuelo y alcanzar las nubes, pero también rozan el suelo, besando el polvo y la arena, o caen en abismos. Las penurias de la guerra menoscabaron tanto los míos como los de todo el pueblo. Las bajas se hacían cada vez más constantes. Cada noche, al recuento, echábamos a algún amigo en falta. Mi pueblo, porque así lo he sentido siempre en lo profundo del corazón, no era gente guerrera, pero sí esforzada y valiente. Pero cuando la muerte ronda cerca, ni siquiera el valor puede protegerte de su hálito frío y su espantoso rostro. Así había demostrado ser, enviando a muchos de los nuestros, en el último ataque, a ocupar el lugar que nos señalaron a los segundos nacidos, después de que expiran nuestros cuerpos. Era una especie de lección, que nos intentaban inculcar, una lección que yo, a mi juicio, había pagado en exceso. El horror de la muerte había caído sobre mi familia, sesgándola, terminando lo que había sido comenzado hace tiempo. 

¡Oh, mi adorado padre y excelente hermano! 

Sí... 

¡Caídos en batalla! 

... ambos... 

¡Mí única familia! 

... muertos... 

¡Perdidos para siempre! 

La angustia de la pérdida llenaba cada espacio de mi ser, y lo que debió convertirse en mi silencioso sacrificio, mi secreta inmolación interna, que concluía con el sueño manso y tranquilo, floró repentino, como una lluvia de lágrimas. Estaba cansada de ser fuerte, pero en el fondo, deseaba seguir luchando. Mi dolor me había transportado hasta un lugar, un mundo nuevo para mí, en donde nada era coherente y el tiempo parecía transigir. Un lugar de frío penetrante, en donde todo parece indiferente e invariable, un lugar cruel. Allí donde se encuentra el eje de tu sentir, pero la situación lo ha vuelto estéril y te hace pensar que jamás volverás a consumar algún lazo con otro ser, e incluso te hace renegar de ellos. Sólo los que han sufrido una pérdida tan fatídica como la mía, o padecen del mal de olvido o el sufrimiento en soledad, pueden entender completamente a lo que me refiero. Un retiro temible, sin duda, que nos llama con las lágrimas aún en los ojos, que nos indica en él un triste refugio, que nos obliga a aceptarlo porque lo sucedido es irremediable. Es el eje de tu angustia, en torno a él giran todas las melancolías y las penas. Es tristeza, aflicción, nostalgia y añoranza de lo perdido. Y miedo. Miedo porque sabes que no podrás seguir viviendo ese tormento, aunque ames la vida. Tu mundo se desmoronó como una torre de arena, se quebró como castillo de hielo y nada, absolutamente nada, volverá a ser lo mismo. Es precisamente eso lo que te hace desear la muerte, rápido y sin pensar. Pero yo me detuve. Logré detenerme a tiempo, como mi padre había hecho con las huestes oscuras. Experimenté la interrupción con admiración. No de mi misma, sino de los valores y fortalezas que mi padre nos había inculcado a mi hermano y a mí, y que yo, confundida, ignoraba. 

-Levántate.- Me dije, y el sol salió tras las montañas. 

Y no sólo con la intención de alumbrar el campo, las tierras de los hombres y reinos de los elfos. Aquella luz pálida que alcanzaba a divisar por mi ventana me infundio la energía que me urgía tener en el momento, la fuerza y el empuje que me fue útil para unificar otra vez mis esfuerzos y los de mi gente. Mas esperanza no trajo consigo. La esperanza había sido perdida después del último ataque, el que definiría nuestra derrota. Los capitanes del Oscuro seguramente habían recibido la orden de infligir tanto daño como pudieran. Y en vez de destruirnos a todos de una vez, envueltos en la oscuridad de la noche, en donde sólo sus mórbidos ojos luminosos por acción de las antorchas, pudieran ser percibidos antes de la muerte, habían detenido su avance por alguna extraña razón, retirándose, como si algo más importante que la lucha contra nuestra cerca les atrajera la atención. Así, sin más, se alejaron, ocultando sus formas la sombría niebla que se levantaba cada noche desde que el sitio había comenzado. Se marcharon entre risas y holgorio, considerándose menos miserables que nosotros. ¿Acaso planeaban asesinarnos a la luz del día, para ver la expresión de nuestros rostros? Era una posibilidad digna a realizar por tan despreciables criaturas. Sus figuras encorvadas y deformes, sus rasgos grotescos, harían ver honroso y respetable incluso al producto de la peor tortura cometida sobre un hombre, sus líneas afiladas parecían siempre burlarse de las otras formas de vida. _Yrc_ les llamaban los elfos de los bosques, quienes les aborrecían y dirigían sus flechas hacia ellos con rapidez y sigilo, acabándolos sin miramiento. Nosotros no éramos elfos, y nunca lo seremos, si no un grupo desunido, en donde cada familia era realeza, corte y súbditos a la vez. Podíamos ser simples mortales, desorganizados incluso entre los demás hombres, pero no existía sangre más orgullosa de su propia libertad y la de los suyos que la nuestra, la sangre del pueblo de Haldad. 

Me sentí fuerte y resuelta, valiente, y finalmente el vapor que empañaba mi vista, el vapor de la angustia verdadera, se dispersó movido por la luz de un sol brillante. El enemigo podía esperar cuanto gustara, pero siempre me encontraría dispuesta a pelear. Mi padre y Haldar no quedarían en el olvido, y de ningún modo me cansaría de vindicar su mortal sacrificio, reclamaría mediante el uso de armas si era necesario. Ahora bien, era necesario alentar al pueblo, desvalorizado, aunque estuviera nuestra causa más cercana a la derrota que a la victoria. Yo prefería morir aferrada a una espada, antes que ceder un solo paso. 

II

Me puse por fin de pie, liberándome de las sábanas en las cuales había escondido el rostro, me puse de pie, instando a mi espíritu a seguir adelante. Ya a nada podía temer, salvo temerle al terror. Si me mostraba enérgica e impetuosa, como heredera del carácter de mi padre, la gente me seguiría en esta última tentativa, que ahora tomaba el legítimo cariz de designio de los Dioses. 

¿Qué motivo inquieta a todo un pueblo, amedrenta tanto a hombres, como a mujeres y niños? ¿El infructuoso encauzamiento de su líder? No. Le perdonan sus errores. Ya sea tarde o temprano, propiamente si fue amado y popular. ¿La fogosidad de sus consejos, la impulsividad con la cual los dirige? Nunca. Intentan calmar sus ánimos. Incluso la vehemencia de este les cautiva, especialmente si es joven. Lo que les preocupa, a lo que temen en demasía, es ser abandonados por su conductor. A quedar solos, como embarcación a la deriva. Un buen guía en ningún momento abandona a los suyos, hasta que el peso inevitable de los sucesos cobre su precio. Ahora entendía lo que mi padre solía decirme. En realidad, le decía a Haldar, y yo escuchaba. La regencia de un pueblo no estaba dentro de los papeles que las mujeres de los Haladin llevábamos. Y aunque las dotes de mando eran atributos apreciados en las señoras de la casa, se limitaban al gobierno de los hijos y la cocina, y a su propia individualidad sobre la figura de sus maridos, autonomía que no se respetaba en otras tribus de oriente. El sucesor de mi padre era Haldar, no existía duda. No por cuestión de mayorazgo, de hecho nacimos mellizos, y nuestra conexión iba más allá que un rostro y temple similares. Se había determinado así por la razón de que él era varón, y yo mujer. ¿Pero cuando el líder y su heredero ya no pisaban las tierras mortales? Pensé que la dolorosa pérdida sólo me había afectado a mí, pero ahora me daba cuenta de que las garras del Enemigo Oscuro habían destruido más que mi paz interior y mi mundo. Había eliminado al unificador, al enlace viviente entre las familias del pueblo. Lo había hecho sin intención, pensé sinceramente. En aquel tiempo éramos demasiado pequeños para tomar parte en sus maquinaciones, demasiada insignificancia, en comparación con los Eldar, sus acérrimos enemigos en el Norte. No éramos más que el juguete de sus siervos y sus caprichos. Las brutales hordas, que no habían atacado durante la noche, tenían algo de razón, nos dejaban moralmente miserables. 

Me detuve frente a la mesa de vela, en donde un cántaro de orejas quebradas y un recipiente de paredes excesivamente altas me esperaban, imitando las funciones de jarro y lavamanos. El agua clara me inspiraba, tentadora, cierta tranquilidad. Vertí más agua en el recipiente, sólo para deleitarme con la pacífica formación de las ondas en su superficie. Sumergí en ella el rostro, y lo que en ese momento me pareció un simple acto de aseo físico, se convertiría más tarde en el gesto de purificación más profunda, el signo que determinaría mi renacer. Me contemplé, también, en el fondo de aquellas aguas, y comprendí que mi aspecto delataría, a quien le mirase, más que mil palabras escogidas. Una parte de mí había muerto esa noche, y aquel líquido de vida tendría que encargarse de mi resurrección, que nunca ocurrió del todo. 

El semblante de un líder debe ser sereno ante la dificultad, cortés ante su gente y terrible ante el enemigo. Jamás se debía aparentar sabiduría si no se contaba con ella, pero demostrarse capaz de dar un dictamen juicioso era esencial. Yo no tenía nada de eso aún, tendría que encontrar la mejor forma de disimular mi estado para conseguirlo, y dudo que lo halla logrado a la perfección. Será muy difícil, me repetí varias veces, pero me sometí a la necesidad. Había llorado toda una noche, me había lamentado todo un día, y mis ojos color tormenta adquirieron un brillo inconfundible, que les daba un aspecto frágil. Ojos quebradizos. Mi cabello, que era liso, lucía como oscura maraña, el marco ideal para el tono amarillo que habían tomado mis facciones. Eso no importaba, todos en el campamento padecían esa tísica coloración, provocada por la cada vez peor alimentación. Mi fisonomía había cambiado demasiado en el último tiempo. Primero se había vuelto tostada por el sol que asistía a las largas caminatas y al trabajo de pertrechar nuestro definitivo confinamiento. Pero antes había sido de un pálido delicado, heredado de una madre hermosa que nunca conocí, pero los murmullos que la gente me dedicaba al pasar confirmaban. Por supuesto, todo había cambiado. Mis ojos no eran entonces ensombrecidos, ni mucho menos melancólicos, pero tampoco eran capaces de sostener una mirada profunda y menos una tenaz. Suavicé la línea de mis cejas, que obstinadamente se juntaban arriba del entreceño, y la de mis labios, que se curvaba hacia abajo. Respiré hondo cerrando los ojos, y cuando los abrí aprecié el resultado. Parecía apenada, pero enérgica y dispuesta a llevar a cabo lo que fuera necesario. Mi nueva imagen casi logró engañarme.

Ahora era el turno de mis ropajes. Sin timidez confieso que traía puestas prendas interiores: una camisola blanca y suelta, cuyos pliegues sobraban por todos lados, y el faldón, de la misma tela pero con más vuelos, que usaba de enaguas. Mis últimas vestiduras presentables yacían sobre la cama, cubiertas de barro, ya seco, arrastrado de mi última excursión al exterior. Recordé el incidente. Estaba yo demasiado cerca de la empalizada, cuando un proyectil de gran tamaño cruza el cielo, y lanzándome yo de bruces al suelo para esquivarlo me había manchado de pies a cabeza. Como es lógico, se trataba de otro ataque. Después reflexioné. No se trataba de un ataque cualquiera a los que poco a poco me acostumbraba. Aquella piedra era la primera señal ofensiva del combate final que sellaría nuestros destinos y se llevaría las preciadas vidas de tantos como nunca antes había hecho, entre ellos a mi familia. Mi padre me había ordenado, jamás lo hacía, que me mantuviera lejos del cerco, y de malas ganas entré al pabellón que nos servía de dormitorio y se encontraba en un punto apartado. En el lugar, Haldar, apresurado y retrasado como siempre, terminaba de cambiar sus protecciones de cuero por una más resistente. Lo recordaba perfectamente y repasaba los lugares en donde él había estado con mis propios pasos y movimientos; cuando agachado en este rincón recogía las flechas de su desmayado carcaj, cuando más allá se calzaba una bota. Cuando se acercó a mí y besó mi mejilla por última vez, cuando antes de traspasar el umbral me cedió una de sus más hermosas sonrisas. 

Escuché mi propio suspiro entrecortado, anunciando que ya había derramado mi última lágrima. Ya no podía llorar más. Por fin sabía lo que debía hacer.

______________________________________________________________________

Este es un relato inconcluso que tenía abandonado en mi PC y he decidido publicar. Valen las opiniones de todo tipo.


End file.
